Amy Rose
Amy Rose is a longtime friend and self-proclaimed girlfriend of Sonic the Hedgehog. She is a pink anthropomorphic hedgehog who wields her large Piko Piko Hammer in combat. History Past For some time, Amy has been one of Sonic the Hedgehog's closest friends and most trusted allies, as well as his biggest admirer due to her massive crush on him. She would often aid him in his battles against the forces of the Eggman Empire and its emperor, Dr. Eggman. (StH: #1) In the recent past, after Sonic got captured by Dr. Eggman, who was able to seize control over most of the world in doing so, Amy came to serve as second-in-command of a resistance group that Knuckles the Echidna commandeered (although it was Amy who kept the group organized). Later on, after being reunited with Sonic, she, alongside the rest of the Resistance, defeated Dr. Eggman, thus ending the Eggman Empire's reign over the world. (StH: #1, #2) Fallout After the war, Amy and the Resistance set out to clean up from the war. However, with the Eggman Empire's Badniks being everywhere and randomly attacking anyone they came across, Amy and the Resistance had to work from a centralized, organized position that would allow them to combat the Badniks more effectively. (StH: #2) Eventually, Amy heard that Sonic and Tails had saved a town from some Badniks. Hoping to re-recruit Sonic for the Resistance's cause, Amy caught up to Sonic at another town under siege. There, she helped him defeat the Super Badnik, Death Crab. Sonic was then about to head to the next town when Amy asked him to rejoin the Resistance and explained why they needed him. However, Sonic declined Amy's offer because he had figured out something was making the world's Badniks more cohesive, which Amy saw as further proof to join the Resistance, whereas he believed that it was better to keep moving and get to the bottom of the situation. Soon, Amy and Sonic were alerted of a Badnik army mostly consisting of Egg Pawns and Egg Walkers invading the town from the west. While Sonic cleared out most of the first wave, Amy went to the town where she rallied the town's militia, who was able to clear out the remaining Badniks that slipped past Sonic, while organizing the evacuation efforts. Amy then proceeded to thin out the remaining Badnik horde with Sonic, still requesting for him to reconsider joining. After she and Sonic managed to destroy the source of the Badniks in the form of a Blowfish Transporter, Amy came to terms with Sonic not wanting to join as she did not wish to change what she loved about him. Following this, she requested for Sonic to help Knuckles the Echidna in a nearby town as she had not heard from him in a while, which Sonic accepted. (StH: #2) The Battle for Angel Island Meeting with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles in Resistance HQ, Amy learned from Sonic that Neo Metal Sonic was the ringleader behind the recent organized Badnik attacks. As it turned out, the robot had taken over as head of the Eggman Empire and was currently trying to conquer the world for Dr. Eggman with an unknown plan. In an effort to undermine Neo Metal Sonic's scheme, Amy and Knuckles decided to help Sonic and Tails search for any old plans that could tell them what Neo Metal Sonic was up to. (StH: #7) After Sonic had successfully infiltrated an Eggman base and discovered alongside Silver the Hedgehog and Whisper the Wolf what Neo Metal Sonic was up to, all of the Resistance's allies were called to Resistance HQ. As Neo Metal Sonic had conquered Angel Island and turned it into a flying fortress as well as secured the Master Emerald for himself, Amy laid out a plan on how they could liberate the island: team three (Sonic and Knuckles) would confront Neo and secure the Master Emerald while team one (Blaze the Cat as Burning Blaze) and team two (everyone else) focused on breaking the Egg Fleet's control over the island. (StH: #9) On their way to Angel Island aboard a Resistance battleship, Amy had a talk with Blaze. When Blaze wondered if their lonesome ally Whisper could be trusted, Amy reminded her that she used to be a lone wolf herself. Reflecting on how far she had come, Blaze agreed with Amy that they would win the day after assuring her that she would be careful. Soon after, however, the Egg Fleet began bombarding their ship. Fortunately, Amy and her allies made it off their ship before it crashed. Landing safely on Angel Island, Amy began coordinating her team minus Shadow the Hedgehog, who went off on his own. Their group focused on taking out the Egg Fleet's guns; however, while Amy fought by Tails' side, he noticed that they were not making much progress. As Tails looked for a smarter approach, Amy commanded the Resistance to form up on Tails while checking up on Blaze, who managed to destroy the left wing unit attached to Angel Island. Soon after, Tails used an Egg Fleet battleship to destroy the last wing unit attached to the island. Being on the falling wing unit, Amy was rescued by Rouge the Bat and brought onboard the battleship that Tails had secured. Meanwhile, Amy heard from Rouge that the absent Shadow had probably gone after Neo Metal Sonic himself, which Amy figured may not have been such a bad idea since Sonic and Knuckles could use the back-up. (StH: #9, #10) Amy and Tangle the Lemur soon after found Blaze above Angel Island when the island began to fall and got her onboard the battleship. Not long after, Amy received a call from Knuckles, who requested Burning Blaze's aid to take down Neo Metal Sonic, who had used the Master Emerald along with Sonic's bio-data and Shadow's bio-data, to transform into Master Overlord; however, Amy had to turn down Knuckles' request as Blaze had already used up her transformation. When Master Overlord approached the battleship, Amy was instructed by Knuckles to force the robot towards Angel Island while he focused on taking the Master Emerald back from him. With an opening provided by Sonic, Amy and her friends joined the fray and did as Knuckles commanded. During the battle, Amy got shaken off Master Overlord, but was rescued by Silver with his psychokinesis. Knuckles subsequently got the Master Emerald away from Master Overlord and brought it back to Angel Island, which returned the island to the sky while Master Overlord powered down to his normal Metal Sonic form. With the battle over, Amy was brought down on Angel Island where she told an excited Tangle that this adventure was nothing new to them. (StH: #11) While Tails worked on repairing the Egg Fleet battleship that they used so that they could use it to bring everyone home, Amy took inventory of what was left on it since Knuckles would find it a bore. Doing so, she found lots of materials to help the Resistance with the reconstruction efforts. When Sonic then came to check on her, Amy told him what she was up to, but Sonic revealed that Knuckles had decided to disband the Resistance, much to Amy's annoyance. Afterwards, the Chaotix come to Amy to collect the payment for their services. Being unprepared for this request, Amy tried insisting that being part of the Resistance was its own reward while Sonic left her. (StH: #12) Appearance Amy is a pink hedgehog with patches of peach skin on her muzzle and arms. Her outfit primarily consists of a red, sleeveless dress with white trim, and a pair of long red boots with a white stripe down the centre and white cuffs. Like most of the "animal" inhabitants of Sonic's world, she always wears gloves, though with the cuffs covered by a gold bracelet on each wrist. The spines on her head are typically worn down like that of ordinary hair, and is kept in place by a red hair hand, with the exception bangs hanging from between her ears. Personality A cheerful, optimistic and energetic go-getter, Amy is a determined young hedgehog who lets nothing stand in her way. She is girly and sweet, but also temperamental and has a hard time taking a "no" for an answer. She is best known for her long-standing crush on Sonic the Hedgehog, whom she would follow anywhere (if he let her). Like Sonic, she also sometimes find fun in fighting Badniks. The time Amy spent in the Resistance has caused her to mature to a great degree. While still obsessed with Sonic and her crush on him, she has become more level-headed about it, being able to shake herself out of her moments of infatuation with him. She also has a strong sense of responsibility and duty, which is exemplified in her devotion to the Resistance's cause and her own role in maintaining the organization's stability, as well as when she turned down an offer to spend time with Sonic in favor of returning to her duties in the Resistance. Abilities Amy has high physical strength, enough to wield her large Piko Hammer with ease and swing it around with enough force to send recipients flying through midair. She is also highly adept and knowledgeable in the usage of her Piko Piko Hammer: with it, she can make offensive spins (similar to a spinning top) and redirect midair projectiles with a single whack. Amy's trademark weapon is the Piko Hammer, a large and powerful hammer capable of dealing massive damage with no excessive efforts. She mainly uses it as a melee weapon in combat, although she is also able to use it for devastating attacks when combining it with her natural gracefulness. Physical abilities aside, Amy is a skilled strategist and organizer. It was thanks to these skills that the Resistance became the orderly organization it is. In little time she once also organized an ambush with an unfamiliar town's militia that successfully vanquished a Badnik horde, all while giving the civilians accurate instructions on how to evacuate the residents. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Amy has had a long-standing crush on none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. As such, she is always happy to see him and would follow him everywhere if he let her. Even in the heat of battle, she cannot help but flirt with him. However, Sonic does not reciprocate her advances or affections, much to her eternal frustration. She also tends to get annoyed to Sonic's cheeky attitude and independent mindset, especially when it comes to his refusal to work with her and the Resistance. Despite her constant turn-downs however, Amy keeps a tight friendship with Sonic. She also admires Sonic for his free-spirited and benevolent choice of lifestyle, and has admitted that, for all his shortcomings, she loves him just the way he is, and would not want to change him in any way. The two of them are also capable of playful banter in both tense and relaxed situations. Background Information *Head writer Ian Flynn has revealed on Twitter that Amy's measurements are the same as those of her game counterpart. References Category:Heroes Category:Anthropromorphic Animals Category:Video Game Characters Category:Females Category:Characters